Night Watch
by AmandaJoye
Summary: Elena discovers Damon at her window.  Damon tries to find a way to bring out Elena's carefree side.  First attempt at FanFiction, so feed back is appreciated.  Enjoy.  -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Damon sighed as he watched Elena through her bedroom window. She was so innocent and beautiful, but also held a fiery passion that he admired the most. Elena was the only human immersed in the supernatural battle to end all battles, and yet she held her own. Damon's dead heart broke for her, she should have been living a carefree human life. But she was in too deep, and her carefree moments were few and far between. Damon smiled as he pictured one of her carefree moments. She was the most beautiful when a smile graced her lips. Damon was determined to make her smile a bit more often.

Elena felt a presence, a presence she could know anywhere and slowly began to awake. She wasn't sure what was more weird, the fact that Damon was looking through her window, or that she knew it was Damon without even looking.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted as Elena stirred from her slumber. He hoped she wouldn't notice him, he could never tell what kind of reaction he would get from her. Elena didn't like being babysat all the time and wasn't scared to say it…or yell it at Damon.

"You may be a vampire but you aren't that sneaky Damon," Elena grumbled from her bed.

Damon knew his cover was blown so he might as well talk to her.

"What exactly were you doing outside my window creeping around?" Elena questioned indignantly. She was tired of being watched all the time, she never felt alone anymore.

Smirking Damon replied, "Oh you know the usual, prowling the night for innocents to drain, stealing candy from babies…" watching you sleep, Damon added silently in his head.

"Damon, I know you were checking on me, and for the last time, it isn't necessary. I can take care of myself, just like I have been for my entire life until you guys showed up!" Elena said, and added an eye roll for dramatic effect.

Damon knew exactly who 'you guys' were. Him and his baby brother, Elena may love him but she didn't like having her freedom taking away.

"Excuse me Elena but I'm sure you did a great job taking care of yourself for the first 16 years of your life, but there wasn't an Original vampire trying to sacrifice you and kill everyone you love was there? Do you think I want to spend my nights watching teenage girls sleep? I thought I would at least get to see you change or something but noooo nothing. I sit here all night just listening to you snore!"

"I'm sorry Damon… I know you give up a lot of free time trying to protect me, but I just get so sick of feeling like a little girl. You don't have to stay here, I promise I will Stefan everyone that you stay and guard me every night."

"Stefan? You think I'm doing this for Stefan, he doesn't even know I am here! In fact you probably shouldn't tell Stefan, he might get the wrong idea about my motives. And watching you may be cramping my style but I'm not going let a blood thirsty vampire come in and drain you dry." "Besides," Damon whispered to himself, "if anyone is going to have a taste it is going to be me."

Elena involuntarily shivered at his last words, she could barely hear them but they had affected her none the less. In addition to the shivers, she was thinking about how odd it was that Stefan didn't know about Damon's night watch. Although having Damon creeping around may have been annoying, she appreciated his concern. …Shouldn't her boyfriend be the one who checked on her every night?

Damon broke into her thoughts, "So are you going to keep up this inner monologue or can I come in?"

Elena waved him in without looking up. Feeling strangely content with Damon by her side, a small smile ghosted Elena's lips.

"So Elena, I've been keeping watch for a week now and haven't gotten to see any action. No pillow fight slumber parties, gossip, or even a glimpse of you in your underwear. What gives?"

"Damon! A girl's bedroom isn't quite as exciting as you would think. Sorry but there is no action here, maybe before…everything… there was excitement but not anymore."

Damon loved Elena, whether or not she was exciting. But he was sure they would have gotten along great before her world was turned upside down and her parents died. Mostly thought, Damon knew that Elena missed her fun self.

"You need to have some fun Elena. I know times are tough, really tough, but you are going to turn into Stefan with all of this brooding you are doing. Come on, let's do something fun!"

"Oh no Damon, the last time I went out of town with you to 'do something fun' we almost got killed!" she huffed.

"Yeah yeah… but except for the whole 'almost getting killed' part, we had a good time! I promise I will be on my best behavior. You really need to get out more," Damon pleaded.

It was unclear who was more shocked with her reluctant, put positive response. "Alright, I'll go, but no funny business. And we have to stay in the state of Virginia!"

"I can accept those terms. Tomorrow night, same time, same place. I will pick you up." A smirk graced his features and Damon was almost…almost giddy with excitement.

"Now that this is settled, I need to get some sleep. You know where the exit is," she said as she pulled the blanked up to her nose.

Damon appeared to leave, but lingered outside the window until she was fast asleep. Sneaking back in, Damon winced as the window clicked shut. He was sure he wouldn't get such a welcoming response if Elena caught him in her room again.

Damon thought she had woken up as he heard her whisper his name. However, he knew she was sleeping when he heard how tender his name sounded on her lips. She never sounded like that when she was awake.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed until the sun peaked up over the horizon. He softly kissed her forehead and left. Her alarm went off just as her window latched.

I am new at this so feedback is much appreciated! : )


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I don't own anything… : ( I appreciate the reviews that I got on my very first chapter ever! Thanks and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

As the school day crawled past at a turtle's pace Elena wondered if accepting Damon's offer for some fun was such a great idea. After all, she didn't want to give Damon the wrong impression.

Despite her apprehension and the mantra of 'this is not a date' playing on a constant loop in her head, every time she thought of Damon the butterflies in her stomach took flight.

While Elena toiled away at school, Damon plotted their adventure. After all, he wasn't actually planning on taking her somewhere until the invitation popped out of his mouth, and he definitely didn't think she would agree to the whole ordeal.

Damon wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Elena didn't get our much, so he wanted to make sure she had a good time.

Stefan walked into the study to see Damon with a pencil in him mouth and a frown on his face.

"You look like you are up to something brother," Stefan questioned.

"Oh just the usual, plotting the demise of the strongest vampire in history.." Damon lied smoothly. Little did Stefan know, Damon was compiling a list of fun activities for teenage girls.

"Now go somewhere else to brood, you are interrupting my wicked plans," Damon smirked smoothly.

With that Stefan left, perhaps to eat some fluffy bunnies.

School had finally ended and Elena was debating what to wear on her and Damon's nondate.

"I mean really," Elena thought, "What does a person wear on a nondate with their boyfriend's vampire brother…who also happens to be sinfully gorgeous." "I do not need to feel guilty about recognizing Damon's hotness," she added, "I can look as long as I don't touch…"

Elena shook herself out of her Damon centric thoughts and forced herself to shower and clear her head.

Elena padded into the bathroom letting her clothes fall where they may. She sighed as she finally turned on the hot water and let the steam fill her lungs.

Once she was effectively clean and relaxed she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel she stepped into her room from the connected bathroom.

Elena's calm facade was shattered as she screeched to a halt seeing Damon lounged out on her bed.

"Damon what the hell?" Elena streaked, eyebrows rising.

Damon started to respond, but paused to take in her scantily clad form.

Elena felt a blush creep up as she watched Damon watcher her. Suddenly realized how inappropriate the situation was, she exclaimed, "Damon, get out!. Go wait downstairs like a normal person!"

"I couldn't stay away, I was too excited for our little adventure," Damon said as he walked out of the room. "Oh and Elena, I'm not a normal person...I'm way better."

"Trust me, I know," Elena whispered.

Hurrying before Damon became too impatient, Elena threw on a pair of jean capris and a floral top. She let her hair dry naturally in loose waves, applying light make up and buckling her sandal strap as she left her room.

A smile lit up Damon's face as Elena came into the living room. She looked more laid back then she had in a long time. Soft curls framed her face and she looked ready to enjoy the spring evening.

When Damon smiled he looked more beautiful then Elena thought was possible. Warmth that she had never seen radiated from him like the sun, and Elena could not help an answering smile from spreading across her lips.

Alright guys, as you know, I'm new at this. I would love feedback and or suggestions to improve my writing. Also, if you have any suggestions for their 'nondate' please share them with me.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, I don't own anything.

Damon offered Elena his outstretched hand, lips twitching into a smirk.

As Elena took it she felt the familiar zing of electricity that Damon always brought.

For once Damon attempted being a perfect gentleman. He opened Elena's car door, and would have even put her seatbelt around her waist if she hadn't slapped his lingering hand away.

The two sat in companionable silence as Mystic Falls passed before their eyes.

Damon gazed out the window as he drove, peeking glances at Elena's relaxed form every chance he got.

Elena sat comfortably letting Damon's scent envelop her as the hum of the engine lull her almost to sleep.

Elena was the first to break the silence, "Soooo, where are we going?"

"If I told you now it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" Damon responded, aiming a bone melting smile her way.

Elena tried her best not to let Damon see how effected she was by his smile. "You promised to stay in the state of Virginia," she warned.

"And don't I always keep my promises Elena? And as for our destination, that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot" Damon quipped.

Elena humphed and crossed her arms, impatiently waiting to see what Damon had planned for them.

Elena heard the crunch of gravel as the car slowly rolled to a stop. Perking her ears, she could hear soft music playing in the background. Twinkling lights were strung over trees and shrubs, and the first flowers of spring poked out of the earth.

"Damon…it's beautiful…" she said in awe.

"Oh course it is, I choose it. We are here for the local music festival. I came here as a kid, and apparently the citizens of Fells Church still have a gift for music," Damon mused.

Elena smiled to herself, thinking that the music festival was quite fitting, after all, many of their finer moments together revolved around dancing.

Damon offered his hand for the second time tonight, a look of pure pride shone in his eyes as admired Elena's carefree and genuinely happy look on her face.

To Elena his outstretched hand was more than just a polite invitation, he was giving her the option _again_ to choose him, to trust him, and Elena was ready to do just that.

The sun was setting as the pair walked hand and hand into the patio where they could hear the music drifting.

"Miss Gilbert, I promised you fun, and now the fun begins," Damon said as he spun Elena to him in time with the music.

"I had forgotten what a good dancer you are Mr. Salvatore," Elena smiled as Damon dipped her playfully letting her hair sweep the grassy floor.

Other guests at the music festival grinned at the couple, "ohh young love," could be heard murmured through the crowd.

They danced without a care in the world spinning and sashaying like there was no tomorrow. Neither of them truly realized how much fun they would have together.

Then suddenly a slow love song floated from the performers on stage.

Their dancing became a bit more serious as their eyes locked, both unsure what their next move should be.

Elena's hands drifted across Damon's chest to interlock behind his neck. Their eyes met as Damon secured his own hands around Elena's slim waist.

They held each other for dear life, swaying with the music, becoming lost in each other's gaze.

The music wrapped around them like a caress and Elena stated to feel herself falling.

Thanks for reading, I would love some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie guys, this is going to be the last chapter of my first fanfic. Wow… I want to say thanks again for all of you who reviewed and read my story. Your thoughts mean a lot to me!

I really hope you guys like the ending.

-I don't own anything.-

The song may have ended but the couple was still locked in an embrace.

Damon was the first to move, running his fingertips along the soft skin of Elena's cheek.

He slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Elena's skin burned where his lips had been and just as he pulled away she realized that she wished his lips had landed somewhere else.

This thought brought on a whole other spectrum of emotions. Did she just admit that she wanted Damon, _Damon _to kiss her? I mean she loved Stefan right…

Loved being the key word there, her and Stefan had been drifting apart for some time now.

Between the secrets and the lies and the _everything. _

But she didn't want to hurt him, I mean he was risking his life for her.

_Her life…_ A life that might not last much longer.

There it is, the reason that she couldn't stay with Stefan anymore. She might not live much longer, and she was not spending her final weeks in a relationship that wasn't right.

And then there is Damon… but Elena had enough deep thinking for tonight, and the subject of Damon is a whole other kettle of fish.

Elena vowed then and there to enjoy life while she still could. She may not die at the hand of Klause, but then again she might, and her last days would not be spent moping around.

Suddenly Elena realized that she had been standing in the same spot for the last minute, and Damon was giving her a quizzical look, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Now that you are out of your trance, do you want to head to part two of our little adventure," Damon asked, one eye brow raised.

"Ooohhh there is a part two? Then of course I'm ready, lets go!" Elena smiled, enjoying her new lease on life.

Damon was shocked at Elena's easy response and glowing smile.

She was beautiful, simply beautiful.

He then grasped Elena's hand and led her to a shallow pond across a field.

Elena's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the pond before her. The sky was dark, but not in a scary way, it was comforting. The pale light of the moon reflected on the shimmering water. For the umpteenth time that night Elena was glad that she had let Damon bring her here. Away from home, and away from the torture of waiting around for her own death.

Putting the dark thoughts behind her, she remembered her hand in Damon's and let him lead the way.

Damon suddenly stopped at the edge of the water and began to methodically unbutton his black button up shirt.

Elena openly ogled Damon's bare chest… "Damon..what are you doing," she stammered.

"We are going swimming silly, why else would we be doing here."

With that he popped open the button of his jeans, stepped out of them and jumped into the pond.

"I uhhh don't have a swimming suit…"

"Be creative," Damon winked as his head bobbed under the water.

Feeling a bit awkward Elena hurriedly removed her top and capris while Damon was still under water.

Little did she know, Damon had silently risen from the water, taking in Elena's perfect curves.

"Damon!" she shrieked, jumping into the water to shield herself from Damon's wandering eyes.

Elena sent a playful splash towards Damon.

And giggled as he propelled himself under the crystal water, springing up behind her and locking her in a tight embrace.

After their laughing fit ended she stilled in his arms. They held each other as the water lapped against their skin. Suddenly Elena realized that she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Damon looked down at Elena with pure pride and adoration; for once there was no hint of malice or sarcasm in his gaze. There was nothing keeping him from kissing her in that perfect moment.

Damon's lips descended onto Elena's and they met in sweetest union.

Damon was gentle at first but Elena responded with fiery passion, running her fingers through his raven locks and parting her lips for him.

When the kiss finally ended they rested their foreheads against each other, basking in the afterglow of the kiss that they had both been waiting for.

And they were both finally happy.

Thanks for reading!

Please let me know what you thought of the ending!


End file.
